interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
CH
=chacal {sj}= * sub * chacal (sh-) ???? * pt: n chacal * en: n jackal =cha-cha-cha {sj}= * sub =chachiero {sj}..{k}= * sub =chachista {sj}..{k}= * sub * chaco (sh-) ???? * pt: (compare: scaco) * en: n Chess check; * chacos chess; * chaco mat checkmate; * pecia de chacos chessman =chaco {sj}= * sub =chaconne= * sub * chacos ???? * pt: (compare: scacos) * en: see scacos =chaise= * sub * chaise ???? * pt: n chaise [F (cadeira) * en: n chair (* seat for one person); * chaise longue F chaise longue; * chaise de bracios armchair; * chaise rolante wheel chair * chal (sh-) ???? * pt: n xale, xaile * en: n shawl =chal {sj}= * sub =chalaza= * sub =chalcochemigraphia= * sub =chalcographia= * sub =chalcographic= * adj =chalcographo= * sub =chalcolithic= * adj =chalcopyrite= * sub =chalcosina= * sub =chalcosite= * sub =chaldaic= * adj =Chaldea= * sub n pr =chaldee= * adj =chaldeo= * sub =chalet= * sub * chalet ???? * pt: n chalet [F * en: n chalet =challenge= * sub =challenger= * sub * chalupa (sh-) ???? * pt: n chalupa * en: n sloop =chalupa {sj}= * sub =Cham= * sub n pr * Cham ???? * pt: npr Bíblia Cam * en: npr Bib. Ham * ◊ chamita-chamitic =chambellan {sj}= * sub * chame- ???? * en: adv in compounds chame-, chamae- (* on the ground) * ◊ chameleonte etc. ... =chameleon(t)ic= * adj =chameleonte= * sub * chameleonte ???? * pt: n camaleão * en: n chameleon =chamita= * sub * chamita ???? * pt: n camita * en: n Hamite =chamitic= * adj * chamitic ???? * pt: adj camítico/a * en: adj Hamitic =Champagne= * sub n pr * Champagne ???? * pt: npr Champagne [F * en: npr Champagne; * vino de Champagne , champagne champagne =champignon= * sub * champignon ???? * pt: n champignon [F * en: n champignon; (common or field) mushroom =champion= * sub * champion ???? * pt: n champion [A * en: n Sports champion * chance ???? * pt: n chance [F =chance {sj}= * sub =chancre {sj}= * sub =chanfrenar {sj}= * v =chanfreno {sj}= * sub =chanson= * sub =chansonnier= * sub =chantage {sj}= * sub * chantage ???? * pt: n chantagem =chantagista {sj}= * sub * chantagista ???? * pt: n chantagista =chantilly= * sub =chaos= * sub * chaos ???? * pt: n caos * en: n chaos * ◊ chaotic =chaotic= * adj * chaotic ???? * pt: adj caótico/a * en: adj chaotic =chaperon= * sub * chaperon ???? * pt: n chaperon [F * en: n chaperon * ◊ chaperonar-chaperonage * chaperonage (shaperonaje) ???? * en: n chaperoning, chaperonage =chaperonage {sj}= * sub * chaperonar (sh-) ???? * en: v to chaperon =chaperonar {sj}= * v =chaplinesc= * adj =char à bancs= * sub * char à bancs ???? * pt: n char à bancs [F * en: n char-à-banc =character= * sub * character ???? * pt: n I. caracter (1. símbolo gráfico; letra; 2. tipo); II. característica * en: n I. character (1. graphic symbol; also: letter; 2. status, rank; 3. moral constitution); II. characteristic (* distinguishing mark) * ◊ characteristic; characterisar =characterisar= * v * characterisar ???? * pt: v caracterizar * en: v to characterize (1. to describe the character of; 2. to qualify) * ◊ characterisation =characterisation= * sub * characterisation ???? * pt: n caracterização (acto de caracterizar ou qualificar) * en: n characterization (1. portrayal in words; 2. act of characterizing or qualifying) =characteristic= * adj * characteristic ???? * pt: adj característico/a * en: adj characteristic; * characteristic de characteristic of * ◊ characteristica =characteristica= * sub * characteristica ???? * pt: n característica * en: n characteristic (1. characteristic trait; 2. Math.) * characteristicamente ???? * pt: adv caracteristicamente =characterologia= * sub =characterologic= * adj =characterologo= * sub =charade= * sub * charade ???? * pt: n charade [F * en: n (word) charade * charcuterie ???? * pt: n charcutaria =charisma= * sub * charisma ???? * pt: n carisma =charismatic= * adj * charismatic ???? * pt: adj carismático/a * charivari (sharivarí) ???? * en: n charivari, belling, shivaree =charivari {sj}= * sub =charlatan= * sub * charlatan ???? * pt: n charlatan [F (charlatão) * en: n charlatan * ◊ charlataneria; charlatanismo; charlatanesc * charlataneria (sharlatanería) ???? * pt: n charlatanaria, charlatanice * en: n charlatanry, charlatanism =charlataneria {sj}= * sub * charlatanesc (sh-) ???? * pt: adj charlatanesco/a * en: adj charlatanic =charlatanesc {sj}= * adj * charlatanismo (sh-) ???? * pt: n charlatanismo * en: n charlatanism, charlatanry =charlatanismo {sj}= * sub =charleston= * sub =charme= * sub * charme ???? * pt: n charme [F * en: n charm, attractiveness =Charon= * sub n pr * charpa (sh-) ???? * pt: n Vest. cachecol * en: n Clothing sash =charpa {sj}= * sub =charta {sj}= * sub * charta ???? * pt: n estatuto, contrato * en: n charter * ◊ chartismo; chartista; chartar =chartar {sj}= * v * chartar ???? * pt: v alugar * en: v to charter (* to grant a charter to) =charter= * sub =chartismo {sj}= * sub * chartismo ???? * en: n Chartism =chartista {sj}= * sub * chartista ???? * en: n Chartist =chartreuse= * sub * chartreuse ???? * pt: n chartreuse [F * en: n chartreuse (* liqueur made by Carthusian monks) =Charybdis= * sub n pr * Charybdis (caríbdis) ???? * en: npr Charybdis; * inter Scylla e Charybdis between Scylla and Charybdis =chassa {sj}= * sub * chassa (sh-) ???? * pt: caça * en: n 1. hunting, chase; 2. game (killed in hunting) * ◊ chassar-chassator =chassamuscas= * sub * pt: apanha-moscas =chassar {sj}= * v * pt: caçar * en: v to hunt, chase; also: to chase (away), drive off, etc. =chassasubmarinos {sj}= * sub * pt: caça-submarino(s) =chassator {sj}= * sub * pt: caçador * en: n I. hunter, huntsman; II. chaser (1. Navy; 2. Naut. chase-gun); III. Mil. chasseur =chassatorped(in)ero {sj}= * sub =chassis= * sub * chassis ???? * pt: n chassis [F * en: n chassis (* body-frame of an automobile) =chauffeur= * sub * chauffeur ???? * pt: n chauffeur [F * en: n chauffeur * Chauvin, Nicolas ???? * pt: npr Chauvin, soldado extremamente patriota do exercito napoleónico * en: npr patriotic soldier of the Napoleonic army * ◊ chauvinismo; chauvinista-chauvinistic * chauvinismo (sho-) ???? * pt: n chauvinismo * en: n chauvinism =chauvinismo {sjo}= * sub * chauvinista (sho-) ???? * pt: n chauvinista * en: n chauvinist =chauvinista {sjo}= * adj =chauvinista {sjo}= * sub * chauvinistic (sho-) ???? * pt: adj chauvinistico/a * en: adj chauvinistic =chauvinistic {sjo}= * adj * chauvinisticamente ???? * pt: adv chauvinisticamente * chec (tch-) ???? * pt: (compare: tchec) * en: adj Czech * ◊ checoslovac etc.; checo =checklist= * sub * checklist ???? * pt: n checklist [A =check-up= * sub * check-up ???? * pt: n check-up [A * checo (tch-) ???? * pt: (compare: tcheco) * en: n Czech * checoslovac ???? * pt: (compare: tchecoslovac) * en: adj Czechoslovak * ◊ Checoslovachia; checoslovaco * checoslovach- ???? * en: see checoslovac * Checoslovachia (tchecoslovakia) ???? * pt: (compare: Tchecoslovachia) * en: npr Czechoslovakia * checoslovaco (tch-) ???? * pt: (compare: tchecoslovaco) * en: n Czechoslovak =cheddar= * sub =cheddite= * sub =chef= * sub * chef ???? * pt: n chef [F; * chef de cocina chefe cozinheiro * en: n 1. chief, leader; 2. head (of an organization, firm, etc.); * chef de cocina head cook, chef; * (commandante) in chef (commander) in chief =cheirantho= * sub =Cheka= * sub * Cheka ???? * pt: n Cheka [R * en: n Cheka =chela= * sub =chelate= * adj =chelation= * sub =chelato= * sub =chelator= =chelicera= * sub =chelidonia= * sub =chelonian= * adj =cheloniano= * sub =chemiluminescentia= * sub =chemisorption= * sub =chemosorption= * sub =chemotropismo= * sub =chenille= * sub * chenille ???? * pt: n chenille [F * en: n chenille =chenomeles= * sub =chenopodiaceas= * sub pl =chenopodio= * sub =cheque= * sub * cheque ???? * pt: n cheque [A * en: n Bank. check, cheque =cherophyllo= * sub =cherry brandy= * sub =chersydro= * sub =cherub= * sub * cherub ???? * pt: n querubim * en: n cherub * ◊ cherubic =cherubic= * adj * cherubic ???? * pt: adj querubico/a * en: adj cherubic =cherubin= * sub * cherubin ???? * pt: n querubim * en: n cherub * ◊ cherubinic =cherubinic= * adj * cherubinic ???? * pt: adj querubinico/a * en: adj cherubic =cherusco= * sub =chester= * sub =cheta= * sub * cheta ???? * en: n Zool. chaeta (* spine, bristle) * ◊ chetopode etc.; spirocheta etc.; oligochete etc.; polychete etc. =chetodon= * sub =chetopode= * adj * chetopode (-tó-) ???? * en: adj Zool. chaetopod, chaetopodous * ◊ chetopodos =chetopodo= * sub * chetopodos (-tó-) ???? * en: npl Zool. Chaetopoda =chewinggum= * sub * chi ???? * pt: n chi (vigésima segunda letra do alfabeto grego) =chianti= * sub =chiasma= * sub =chiasmatic= * adj =chiasmo= * sub * chiasmo ???? * pt: n quiasmo =chic= * adj =chic= * sub * chic¹ ???? * pt: adj chic [F (elegante) * en: adj stylish, chic * chic² ???? * pt: n chic [F * en: n chic =chicana {sj}= * sub =chicanar {sj}= * v =chicanero {sj}= * sub =chiffonier= * sub * chiffonier ???? * pt: n chiffonier [F * en: n chiffonier =chignon= * sub * Chile (tchíle) ???? * pt: npr Chile * en: npr Chile * ◊ chilen-chileno =Chile {tsj}= * sub n pr * chilen (tchilén) ???? * pt: adj chileno/a * en: adj Chilean =chilen {tsj}= * adj * chileno (tchileno) ???? * pt: n chileno * en: n Chilean =chileno {tsj}= * sub * chili- ???? * en: n/adj in derivatives chili- (* thousand) * ◊ chiliasmo; chiliasta =chiliasmo= * sub * chiliasmo ???? * en: n chiliasm =chiliasta= * sub * chiliasta ???? * en: n chiliast =chiliastic= * adj =chim(i)otherapia= * sub =chimaphila= * sub =chimera= * sub * chimera ???? * pt: n I. quimera (1. Mitol. monstro fabuloso; 2. fantasia, utopia); II. Zool. * en: n I. chimera (1. Mythol.; 2. fanciful creation, figment of the imagination); II. Ichthyol. chimaera * ◊ chimerista; chimeric; chimerisar =chimeric= * adj * chimeric ???? * pt: adj quimérico/a * en: adj chimerical, chimeric * chimericamente ???? * pt: adv quimericamente =chimerisar= * v * chimerisar ???? * pt: v quimerizar * en: v to indulge in fanciful ideas, schemes, etc. =chimerista= * sub * chimerista ???? * pt: n quimerista, utopista * en: n dreamer, Utopian (* one who indulges in fanciful ideas, plans, etc.) =chimia= * sub * chimia (-ía) ???? * pt: n química * en: n chemistry; * chimia inorganic , chimia mineral Inorganic chemistry * ◊ chimista; chimic; chimico; biochimia etc.; chimotherapia etc.; electrochimia etc.; physicochimia etc. =chimic= * adj * chimic ???? * pt: adj químico/a * en: adj chemical =chimico= * sub * chimico ???? * pt: n químico * en: n chemist (* expert in chemistry) =chimismo= * sub =chimista= * sub * chimista ???? * pt: n químico * en: n chemist (* expert in chemistry) * chimo- ???? * en: see chimia * chimotherapia (-ía) ???? * pt: n quimioterapia * en: n chemotherapy * chimpanze (shimpanzé) ???? * pt: n chimpanzé * en: n chimpanzee =chimpanze {sj}= * sub * China (sh-) ???? * pt: npr China * en: npr China; * muralia de China Chinese Wall, Great Wall of China; * mar de China China Sea; * tinta de China India ink, Chinese ink * ◊ chinese; Indochina etc. =China {sj}= * sub n pr =chinchilla {sj}..{sj}= * sub =chinese {sj}= * adj =chinese {sj}= * sub * chinese¹ (sh-) ???? * pt: adj chinês, chinesa * en: adj Chinese * chinese² (sh-) ???? * pt: n chinês, chinesa (1. habitante ou natural da China; 2. língua chinesa) * en: n Chinese (1. Chinese person; 2. Chinese language) =chionadoxa= * sub =chionantho= * sub =chip= * sub =chipolata= * sub =chips= * sub pl * chips ???? * pt: n chips [A (batatas fritas ) * chir- ???? * en: n in compounds chir-, chiro-, cheir-, cheiro- (* hand) * ◊ chiromante etc.; chirurgo etc.; chiroptere etc. =chiralgia= * sub =chirographia= * sub =chirographic= * adj =chirologia= * sub =chirologic= * adj =chirologo= * sub =chiromante= * sub * chiromante ???? * pt: n quiromante * en: n palmist, chiromancer Hence chiromantia =chiromantia= * sub * chiromantia (-ía) ???? * pt: n quiromancia * en: n palmistry, chiromancy =chiropodista= * sub =chiropractica= * sub =chiropractor= * sub =chiroptere= * adj * chiroptere ???? * pt: adj Zool. quiropterso/a * en: adj zool. chiropterous * ◊ chiropteros =chiroptero= * sub * chiropteros (-róp-) ???? * pt: n pl Zool. quiropteros (ordem dos mamíferos que compreende os morcegos) * en: npl Zool. Chiroptera =chiroscopia= * sub =chiroscopic= * adj =chirurgia= * sub * chirurgia (-ía) ???? * pt: n cirurgia * en: n surgery (* art and practice of surgery) =chirurgic= * adj * chirurgic ???? * pt: adj cirúrgico/a * en: adj surgical =chirurgo= * sub * chirurgo ???? * pt: n cirurgião, cirurgia * en: n surgeon * ◊ chirurgia; chirurgic =chitina= * sub =chitinose= * adj =chlamyde= * sub =chloasma= * sub * chlor- ???? * en: adj in derivatives and compounds chlor-, chloro- (* green) * ◊ chlorosis; chlorophylla etc.; chloro =chlora= * sub * chloracet- ???? * en: see chloracetic * chloracetato ???? * en: n chloracetate =chloracetic= * adj * chloracetic ???? * en: adj chloracetic * ◊ chloracetato =chloral= * sub * chloral ???? * pt: n cloral * en: n chloral (1. Chem.; 2. chloral hydrate); * hydrato de chloral chloral hydrate =chloralismo= * sub =chlorar= * v * chlorar ???? * pt: v (tratar com cloro) =chlorate= * adj =chloration= * sub =chlorato= * sub * chlorato ???? * pt: n clorado/a * en: n chlorate =chlorella= * sub =chlorhydrato= * sub * chlorhydrato ???? * pt: n cloridarato * en: n hydrochlorate =chlorhydric= * adj * chlorhydric ???? * pt: adj clorídrico * en: adj hydrochloric =chloric= * adj * chloric ???? * pt: adj clórico/a * en: adj chloric =chlorido= * sub * chlorido ???? * en: n chloride =chlorito= * sub * chlorito ???? * pt: n clorito * en: n chlorite =chloro= * sub * chloro ???? * pt: n Quim. cloro (Cl) * en: n chlorine * ◊ chlorato-perchlorato; chlorido-trichlorido etc.; chlorito-hypochlorito; chloruro; chloric-perchloric; chlorose-hypochlorose; chloral etc.; chloracetic etc.; chloroformo etc.; chloroplasto etc. =chloroacetato= * sub =chloroformar= * v * chloroformar ???? * pt: (compare: cloroformisar) * en: see cloroformisar =chloroformic= * adj =chloroformisar= * v * chloroformisar ???? * pt: v cloroformizar * en: v to chloroform =chloroformisation= * sub =chloroformismo= * sub =chloroformo= * sub * chloroformo ???? * pt: n clorofórmio * en: n chloroform * ◊ chloroformar; chloroformisar =chlorometria= * sub =chlorometric= * adj =chloromycetina= * sub =chlorophycea= * sub =chlorophylla= * sub * chlorophylla ???? * pt: n clorofila * en: n chlorophyll =chlorophyllian= * adj =chlorophyllic= * adj =chloropicrina= * sub =chloroplasto= * sub * chloroplasto ???? * en: n chloroplast =chloropseida= * sub =chlorose= * adj =chlorose (-osis)= * sub * chlorose ???? * pt: adj cloroso/a * en: adj chlorous * chlorosis (-ósis) ???? * pt: n clorose (1. Med.; 2. Bot.) * en: n chlorosis (1. Med.; 2. Bot.) =chlorotic= * adj =chlorurar= * v =chloruro= * sub * chloruro ???? * pt: n Quim. cloreto * en: n Chem. chloride * choc (sh-) ???? * pt: n choque, embate * en: n shock (* collision, impact) =choc {sj}= * sub * choc- ???? * en: see choccar * choccar (sh-) ???? * pt: v chocar * en: v to shock (* to hurt the sensibilities of) * ◊ choc =choccar {sj}= * v * chocolate (sh-) ???? * pt: n chocolate * en: n chocolate (1. as in “chocolate bar”; 2. as in “hot chocolate”) * ◊ chocolatero; chocolatiera =chocolate {sj}= * sub =chocolateria {sj}= * sub * chocolatero (sh-) ???? * pt: n fabricante ou vendedor de chocolate * en: n chocolate dealer or manufacturer =chocolatero {sj}= * sub * chocolatiera (sh-) ???? * pt: n chocolateira * en: n chocolate pot =chocolatiera {sj}= * sub =cholagoge= * adj =cholagogo= * sub =cholecystitis= * sub =cholecystographia= * sub =cholelithiasis= * sub =cholelitho= * sub =cholemia= * sub =cholera= * sub * cholera (có-) ???? * pt: n 1. cólera; 2. ira * en: n 1. cholera; 2. anger, wrath; * esser in cholera to be angry * ◊ cholerina; choleric; incholerisar =choleric= * adj * choleric ???? * pt: adj 1. Med. colérico/a; 2. colérico/a, irado/a * en: adj 1. Med. choleraic; 2. choleric, irascible * cholericamente ???? * pt: adv colericamente =choleriforme= * adj =cholerina= * sub * cholerina ???? * pt: n Med. colerina * en: n Med. cholerine =cholesterina= * sub =cholesterol= * sub =cholesterolic= * adj =cholic= * adj =cholina= * sub =choluria= * sub =chomskyan= * adj =chondrificar= * v =chondrification= * sub =chondrilla= * sub =chondrina= * sub =chondrioma= * sub =chondrite= * sub =chondritis= * sub =chondro= * sub * chondro ???? * pt: n condro, cartilagem * en: n cartilage * ◊ chondroide; hypochondrio-hypochondria-hypochondriac-hypochondriaco; chondrologia etc. =chondroblasto= * sub =chondrocranio= * sub =chondrogenese (-esis)= * sub =chondroide= * adj * chondroide ???? * en: adj chondroid, resembling cartilage =chondrologia= * sub * chondrologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n condrologia * en: n chondrology =chondroma= * sub =chondroskeleto= * sub =chop suey= * sub =choral= * adj =choral= * sub * choral¹ ???? * pt: adj coral * en: adj choral * choral² ???? * pt: n coral * en: n chorale =chorda= * sub * chorda ???? * pt: n 1. corda (corda dum instrumento musical; 2. Geom.);; * chordas vocal cordas vocais * en: n I. chord (1. string of a musical instrument; 2. Geom.); II. Anat. tendon; * chordas vocal vocal cords, vocal chords * ◊ clavichordio etc.; notochordo etc.; hexachordo etc.; hexachordio etc. * chordio ???? * en: n clavichord =chorea= * sub * chorea (-éa) ???? * en: n 1. choral dance; 2. St. Vitus’s dance, chorea * ◊ choreic; choreographo etc. =choreic= * adj * choreic (-éic) ???? * en: adj pertaining to St. Vitus’s dance, choreic =choreographia= * sub * choreographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n coreografia * en: n choreography =choreographic= * adj * choreographic ???? * pt: adj coreográfico/a * en: adj choreographic =choreographo= * sub * choreographo (-ógrapho) ???? * pt: n coreógrafo * en: n choreographer * ◊ choreographia; choreographic =choriambic= * adj =choriambo= * sub =chorion= * sub =chorionic= * adj =chorispora= * sub =chorista= * sub * chorista ???? * pt: n corista (membro de um coro) * en: n 1. chorister; 2. chorus singer; member of a chorus (in a theater, etc.) =chorizo= * sub =choro= * sub * choro ???? * pt: n coro (1. grupo de cantores; 2. obra musical; 3. coro da igreja); * en: n I. chorus (1. group of singers, dancers, etc. performing together; 2. musical work or passage to be sung in concert); II. choir (1. part of a church set apart for the choir of singers; 2. group of church singers performing in concert) * ◊ chorea; chorista; choral =chorographia= * sub =chorographo= * sub =choroide= * adj =choroidea= * sub =choroidee= * adj =choroiditis= * sub =chorologia= * sub =chorologic= * adj =chorologista= * sub =chorologo= * sub =chorophyto= * sub =chow chow= * sub =chrestomathia= * sub * chrestomathia (-tía) ???? * pt: n crestomatia, antologia * en: n chrestomathy =chrisma= * sub * chrisma ???? * pt: n crisma =chrismal= * sub =chrismon= * sub =christian= * adj * christian ???? * pt: adj cristão, cristã * en: adj Christian =christianisar= * v =christianisation= * sub =christianismo= * sub * christianismo ???? * pt: n cristianismo * en: n Christianity (* the Christian faith) =christianitate= * sub * christianitate ???? * pt: n cristandade * en: n 1. Christendom; 2. Christianity (* state of being a Christian) =christiano= * sub * christiano ???? * pt: n cristão * en: n Christian =Christo= * sub n pr * Christo ???? * pt: npr Cristo * en: npr Christ * ◊ christian-christianismo, christianitate, antichristian, judeochristian etc.; christiano; Antichristo-antichristian =christolatria= * sub =christologia= * sub =christologic= * adj =christologo= * sub * chrom- ???? * en: n [occurring in derivatives and compounds chrom-, chromo-, chromat-, chromato- (* color) * ◊ chromatismo; chromatic-monochromatic etc.; polychromatic etc.; chromatica; achromate-achromatismo, achromatic, achromatisar-achromatication, achromatopsia etc.; chromophore etc.; chromatophore etc.; chromolithographia etc.; chromosoma etc.; chromosphera etc.; monochrome etc.; polychrome etc.; photochromia etc. =chroma= * sub =chromage= * sub =chromar= * v * chromar ???? * pt: v cromar * chromat- ???? * en: see chrom- =chromate= * adj * chromate ???? * pt: adj/pp cromado/a =chromatic= * adj * chromatic ???? * pt: adj cromático/a (1. cor; 2. Mus.) * en: adj chromatic (1. of color; 2. Mus.); * scala chromatic chromatic scale =chromatica= * sub * chromatica ???? * pt: n cromática * en: n Colorimetry chromatics =chromaticitate= * sub =chromatidic= * adj =chromatido= * sub =chromatina= * sub =chromatismo= * sub * chromatismo ???? * pt: n cromatismo (1. Bot.; * 2. Opt.) * en: n chromatism (1. Bot.; 2. Opt.) =chromato= * sub * chromato ???? * pt: n Quim. cromado * en: n Chem. chromate =chromatogene= * adj =chromatogramma= * sub =chromatographar= * v =chromatographia= * sub =chromatographic= * adj =chromatographo= * sub =chromatometria= * sub =chromatometro= * sub =chromatophile= * adj =chromatophobia= * sub =chromatophore= * adj * chromatophore ???? * pt: adj Zool. cromatóforo/a * en: adj Zool. chromatophorous, chromatophoric * ◊ chromatophoro =chromatophoro= * sub * chromatophoro (-tó-) ???? * pt: n Zool. cromatóforo * en: n Zool. chromatophore =chromatoplasma= * sub =chromatoproteina= * sub =chromatura= * sub =chromic= * adj * chromic ???? * pt: adj Quim. crómico/a * en: adj Chem. chromic =chrominantia= * sub =chromite= * sub =chromo (I)= * sub =chromo (II)= * sub * chromo ???? * pt: n Quim. crómio (Cr) * chromo¹ ???? * en: n chromium * ◊ chromato-bichromato etc.; chromic * chromo² ???? * en: n chromo, chromolithograph =chromogene= * adj =chromogenic= * adj =chromolithographia= * sub * chromolithographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n cromolitografia * en: n 1. chromolithography; 2. chromolithograph =chromolithographiar= * v =chromolithographic= * adj * chromolithographic ???? * pt: adj cromolitográfico/a =chromolithographo= * sub * chromolithographo ???? * pt: n cromolitógrafo =chromomero= * sub =chromonickel= * sub =chromophore= * adj * chromophore ???? * en: adj chromophorous * ◊ chromophoro =chromophoro= * sub * chromophoro (-mó-) ???? * en: n Phys. chromophore =chromophotographia= * sub * chromophotographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n cromofotografia * en: n 1. chromophotography; 2. chromophotograph * chromophotographic ???? * pt: adj cromofotográfico/a * chromophotographo ???? * pt: n cromofotógrafo =chromophototherapia= * sub =chromoplasto= * sub =chromoproteina= * sub =chromosoma= * sub * chromosoma ???? * pt: n Biol. cromossoma * en: n Biol. chromosome =chromosomic= * adj =chromosomina= * sub =chromosphera= * sub * chromosphera ???? * pt: n Astron. cromosfera * en: n Astron. chromosphere =chromospheric= * adj =chromotherapia= * sub * chromotyoographia ???? * pt: n cromotipografia * chromotyoographic ???? * pt: adj cromotipográfico/a * chromotyoographo ???? * pt: n cromotipógrafo =chromotyp(ograph)ia= * sub =chromotypographic= * adj =chronaxia= * sub =chronaximetria= * sub =chronic= * adj * chronic ???? * pt: adj Med. cronico/a * en: adj Med. chronic =chronica= * sub * chronica ???? * pt: n 1. cronica; 2. Jorn. (parte do jornal dedicado a um tema especial) * en: n 1. chronicle; 2. Journ. column (* part of newspaper devoted to a special subject); * chronica scandalose chronique scandaleuse , scandalous gossip =chronicisar= * v =chronicisation= * sub * chronicismo ???? * pt: n Med. cronicismo =chronicitate= * sub * chronicitate ???? * pt: n cronicidade * en: n chronic character, chronicity =chronista= * sub * chronista ???? * pt: n cronista * en: n chronicler * chrono- ???? * en: n in derivatives and compounds chrono-, chron- (* time) * ◊ chronista; chronic-chronicitate; chronica; anachrone; synchrone; chronogramma etc.; chronologo etc.; chronometro etc.; isochrone etc. =chronobiologia= * sub =chronobiologic= * adj =chronogramma= * sub * chronogramma ???? * pt: n cronograma * en: n chronogram =chronogrammatic= * adj =chronographia= * sub * chronographia ???? * pt: n Astron. cronografia =chronographic= * adj =chronographo= * sub * chronographo (-ógrapho) ???? * pt: n Astron. cronógrafo * en: n etc. chronograph =chronologia= * sub * chronologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n cronologia * en: n chronology =chronologic= * adj * chronologic ???? * pt: adj cronológico/a * en: adj chronological * chronologicamente ???? * pt: adv cronologicamente =chronologista= * sub * chronologista ???? * pt: n cronologista * en: n chronologist =chronologo= * sub * chronologo (-ólogo) ???? * pt: n cronólogo * en: n chronologer * ◊ chronologia-chronologista; chronologic =chronometrage= * sub * chronometrage ???? * pt: n cronometragem =chronometrar= * v * chronometrar ???? * pt: v cronometrar * en: v to time (as in “to time a horse”) =chronometration= * sub =chronometrator= * sub =chronometria= * sub * chronometria (-ía) ???? * pt: n cronometria * en: n chronometry, measurement of time =chronometric= * adj * chronometric ???? * pt: adj cronométrico/a * chronometricamente ???? * pt: adv cronometricamente =chronometrista= * sub * chronometrista ???? * pt: n cronometrista * en: n timekeeper =chronometro= * sub * chronometro (-ómetro) ???? * pt: n cronómetro * en: n chronometer * ◊ chronometria; chronometrista; chronometrar =chronon= * sub =chronopathologia= * sub =chronopharmacologia= * sub =chronophotographia= * sub =chronoscopic= * adj =chronoscopio= * sub =chronosticho= * sub =chronostratigraphia= * sub =chrysalidarse= * v =chrysalide= * sub * chrysalide (-ál-) ???? * pt: n crisalida * en: n chrysalis =chrysanthemo= * sub * chrysanthemo (crisántemo) ???? * pt: n crisântemo, crisanto * en: n chrysanthemum =chrysaora= * sub =chryselephantin= * adj * chryselephantin ???? * pt: adj criselefantino/a (de ouro e marfim) * en: adj chryselephantine (* of gold and ivory) * chryso- ???? * en: n in derivatives and compounds chryso-, chrys- (* gold) * ◊ chrysalide; chrysoberyllo etc.; chrysanthemo etc.; chryselephantin etc. =chrysoberyllo= * sub * chrysoberyllo ???? * pt: n Mineral. crisoberilo * en: n Mineral. chrysoberyl =chrysocalco= * sub =chrysographia= * sub =chrysographic= * adj =chrysolitho= * sub * chrysolitho (-ó-) ???? * pt: n Mineral. crisolito * en: n Mineral. chrysolith =chrysolopho= * sub =chrysomela= * sub =chrysomelides= * sub pl =chrysopa= * sub =chrysopraso= * sub =chrysotypia= * sub * chthon- ???? * en: n in derivatives and compounds chthon- (* earth) * ◊ chthonie; autochthone =chthonie= * adj * chthonie ???? * en: adj chthonian =chutney= * sub =chylifere= * adj =chylifero= * sub =chylificar= * v =chylification= * sub =chylo= * sub =chymase= * sub =chymificar= * v =chymification= * sub =chymo= * sub =chysosplenio= * sub